Clash of the Titans (video game)
PlayStation 3 & Xbox 360 |genre = Action-adventure |modes = |platforms = BlackBerry, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 }} Clash of the Titans (also known as Clash of the Titans: The Video Game) is a 2010 video game for the BlackBerry, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 based on the film of the same title. Versions for the Wii, Nintendo DS and PlayStation Portable were planned, but were cancelled. Gameplay The game features hack and slash combat. Some of the fights end with quick time sequences. The player can use points to upgrade their weapons. In some sections of the game the player has their weapons removed and has to fight by hand. The player can perform both light and heavy attacks and can hold buttons to release special attacks. The player can wield swords, bones, bows, and scorpion tails. The enemies have health bars with colors to show how much health they have left. Plot The game's plot closely follows that of the movie. Development The game was developed by Game Republic and published by Namco Bandai Games. The game was originally going to be published by Brash Entertainment, before it was picked up by Namco Bandai. Reception | EuroG_PS3 = 3/10 | EuroG_X360 = 3/10 | GI_PS3 = 4/10 | GI_X360 = 4/10 | GamePro_X360 = | GameRev_PS3 = D− | GameRev_X360 = D− | GSpot_PS3 = 4.5/10 | GSpot_X360 = 4.5/10 | GT_X360 = 4.1/10 | GameZone_PS3 = 4/10 | IGN_X360 = 3/10 | Joystiq_X360 = | OXM_X360 = 6/10 | PSM_PS3 = | rev1 = The Escapist | rev1_X360 = | rev2 = The Guardian | rev2_X360 = | MC_PS3 = 41/100 | MC_X360 = 42/100 }} The game received "unfavorable" reviews according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. The graphics, gameplay, story, menu systems, and level design were all criticized. Writing for The Guardian, Nicky Woolf gave the Xbox version a negative review, criticizing the level design, likening it to "she's expect from a four-year-old with only three different crayon colours.". Woolf also criticized the combat, calling the frequent quicktime finishers "Annoying". Reviewing the PS3 version for Game Informer, Ben Reeves criticized the game, calling the menus "Labyrinthine" and equating the character model's expressions to that of "Dead fish". Reeves ended the review by calling it a "Frustrating action game with little depth". Writing for Eurogamer, Dan Whitehead called the combat "Relentless" and said that "Even at its best, Clash of the Titans barely succeeds on its own terms." Writing for IGN, Anthony Gallegos called the graphics "Ugly as sin" and questioned whether or not the game should have been released at retail price. References External links * Category:2010 video games Category:Game Republic games Category:Bandai Namco games Category:Bandai games Category:BlackBerry games Category:Hack and slash games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Video games based on films Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Cancelled Wii games Category:Cancelled Nintendo DS games Category:Cancelled PlayStation Portable games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in antiquity Category:Greco-Roman mythology in video games